


Pretending

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Another day without Buffy.





	

Dawn sits up in her bed. She yawns loudly and stretches out her limbs.

“Dawnie! It’s time to get up. Tara’s making breakfast.”

“I’m coming, Will.”

Another day without Buffy.

She sighs and reaches under the covers for Mr Gordo. She holds the plushie to her chest and hugs it.

I miss you, Buffy.

She doesn’t feel like she is home anymore. 

It was her house, but Willow and Tara have her Mom’s bedroom now. She doesn’t begrudge them and yet … 

They cleared it out like it was nothing, and because they are doing it for her she felt she couldn’t say anything. She still can’t, because they aren’t here she could end up in care. 

Even the furniture in the sitting room has been moved around.  
Slowly, everything that made the house a Summers house is gradually fading. Colour turning sepia - an imitation of the past. 

She knows they mean well, but she also knows that it is all for Buffy. Just as she knows that they blame her. Even if they never say anything. How could they not when she blames herself? She isn’t real, and yet Buffy died to save her. 

A key to other dimensions made flesh along with fake memories.

There is a light tap on the door.

“Dawn? I made pancakes.”

“Thanks Tara, I’m coming.”

She reluctantly puts Mr Gordo down and starts the morning ritual of pretending everything is alright.

Fin


End file.
